Narcissa's Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa finds out that she and her husband Lucius are expecting their first child together. She has many thoughts and fears about what this mean. Will she turn out like her mother, and Aunt Walburga before her or will she be a better mother? Will she be able to become the mother she wishes she'd have had growing up?


**School and Theme: Ilvermorny and The Burrow**

**Special Rule: Write a setting you have never written before. (not used)**

**Main Prompt: (Pairing) Lucicus and Narcissa**

**Additional Prompts: (color) emerald green, and (object) an infant's crib**

**Year: 2**

**Word count: 1,196 words**

**Warning for slight bit out of character. Seeing as Narcissa might a bit out of character due to being pregnant and the emotions of it all.**

Narcissa smiled as she listened to words the healer was saying to her. She almost couldn't believe her ears. She had been waiting for so long to have these words said to her. Yet, they brought with them a certain dread.

She could easily name the dread and picture the name it was attached to: Druella Black's face floated hauntingly in front of Narcissa's eyes. The fear that was present in her heart was that she would turn out the same kind of mother her own had been.

"You should come back in a couple of weeks for a check up." The healer's words broke Narcissa away from her thoughts. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy will come with you next time. I'm sure he'll be quite excited to hear the news."

"I'm sure he will be too," Narcissa said, as she followed the healer to the front desk. She scheduled the next appointment, but she wasn't sure that Lucius would be there. Now that his father had stepped down from his position on Hogwarts Board of governors, her husband was busier than ever. He was also very irritable.

However, just like the healer had predicted, Lucius was excited at the news that she was expecting their firstborn child. He started making grand plans for their child , whom he kept insisting was a son. The boy was going to be a Slytherin like his parents before him. He'd go into the Ministry after school and eventually marry a pureblood girl and have a nice family. Lucius even went as far to pick the young lady their son would marry: the daughter of a family friend of theirs, the Parkinsons.

"What if the child is a girl?" Narcissa asked, as she picked up a stuffed animal her mother had sent over with a few baby things that had once belonged to her and her sisters "Have you thought about that outcome, my love?"

"That only changes the family she will marry into," Lucius provided. "After all we have a lot of friends with male heirs to marry her to. In fact, Nott and his wife just had a boy. Theodore or something like that. Then there's Zabini's wife expecting a boy too."

A thought that chilled Narcissa's bones and made the face of her horrors return to her visions came to mind. What if this child didn't want the life they were planning for him or her? What if they chose like Andromeda had and went in another direction? What if this son or daughter chose to settle down with a Muggle or Muggleborn?

"What if our child doesn't want to live the life we plan for him or her?" Narcissa asked the question that had just gone through her mind, out loud. "What if they chose to…"

"Don't say it, Narcissa. I forbid you to say it." He scoffed. "A Malfoy has never been a blood traitor and never will be."

"But we do want our child to be happy don't we?"

"Of course we do. They will be happy. They will lead the happiest life in the entire world and they will do so by doing as we say. We know better than a child would, wouldn't you agree, dear?"

Narcissa nodded as she listened to Lucius prattle on about proposing the match to the both sets of families. The Parkinsons for if the child was a boy, and the Zabinis if it was a girl. He said they'd even go to the Notts to make sure they had a back up family just in case.

But still, she couldn't get that dread out of her mind. She didn't want to be the sort of mother her own mother had been. That had chased away her sister Andromeda and broken their family. She didn't want to be the sort of mother her Aunt Walburga had been, either. Both of her cousins, Sirius and Regulus, were deeply afraid of the woman. She doesn't want that for her son. She wanted to be the sort of mother that neither her or her siblings and cousins had. She wanted to be the mother she wished she had.

############################################################################

A few months passed and a few of Narcissa's friends threw her and Lucius a baby shower. Of course, Lucius and the other men weren't there at the party but she wished he was. She'd always found comfort in him being with her . She didn't know why; their marriage hadn't been one of love, but she'd come to care for her husband over time.

A knock on the door broke her loose of her thoughts. One of her 'friends' went to answer the door.

"You can't come in here," the woman, Nott's wife, said in a terse voice. "It's women only. You men stay in your part of the…"

"This is my house. Nott, tell your wife that she has no control over where I go in it," Lucius' voice floated to Narcissa's ear.

She felt more comfortable now, just from hearing Lucius' voice. She went to the door to find Lucius and Nott carrying something between them. It was rather an obscured thing, all covered in emerald green wrapping paper. It looked like it was wrapped by a child but that didn't matter to her. The fact that Lucius was beaming with pride at his gift was what mattered to her the most.

"Is it bad luck for the father to give a gift?" Lucius asked, setting down the object in front of her. "I do hope it's not. I think you'll find it is something we'll be needing for the child." He watched her for a second, as she marveled at the object in front of her, Walking around it and taking in every angle of it. "Open it."

That was all that Narcissa needed to hear. She tore into the emerald green paper like she was tearing away at some sort of mystery. Then, it came into view, one of the most precious sights she'd ever seen.

The object was an infant's crib all covered in green and silver of Slytherin house. Smiling, Narcissa turned to Lucius with all the love in the world shining from her eyes. She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect, Lucius," she cried happily. "Thank you."

"Only the best for our son," he said, but seeing the look on Narcissa's face he added, "or daughter."

############################################################################

The months passed and soon Narcissa and Lucius had a sweet baby boy. They called him Draco and he was the apple of his both his mother and father's eye. There was no wrong that their little son could do.

But again, like when she'd first found out she was expecting Draco, fear clutched at her chest. Fear that she would become her mother and that she would push her Draco away from her.

Looking down at the tiny blond haired boy in his emerald green crib she vowed to herself right there and then that she'd never be like her mother. She would never make Draco do something that he didn't want to do, nor she would push him away the way her mother had pushed Andy away.

**I hope you all enjoyed Narcissa's Love as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
